One Life
by AnimaBaya
Summary: We only have one life to live, we should at least make it worthwhle... this is your dream you should fullfil it before you leave. [One shot]character death


Haven't written in a while, after that Silly Song fiasco I got suspended from( _I didn't know you're not allowed to write at a script format!)_, I decided to try something different.

This one was inspired by an anime I saw a long time ago'Steam Detective' I think it was. I remember a certain episode there that I really liked, I'm not going into the details but this certain episode had a tragic theme to it but I still liked watching it.

**Note: **There will be OC's in this story and to add some more info:this is not, I repeat _not_ going to be a so called 'Mary-sue' fic!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

**One Life**

The whole forest sighed as the mighty wind blew by, the melody of the branches and the sultry sound of the leaves was an astounding orchestra to any person who hears it. This forest was the proud and joy of the small town of Brezza, The only village that lay in the middle of the Eastern Valley. Its sounds could calm every single one of its audience into tranquility. And today its audiences were two young alchemists.

"Hey, Al" said Edward "let's say we stop and take a rest here for a while."

"But, Brother we just stopped a few hours ago!" complained his younger brother Alphonse.

"Come on, Al, this place is so cool I want to stay here for a while." Said Ed while stretching his arms in the air.

"But what about your report for the Colonel? He might be expecting it soon" Knowing his brother he already knew the answer.

"Screw the report! And besides he could wait for a few days"

And with that the whole conversation ended with Ed: 150 and Al: 0. The younger brother sighed as he watched his older brother walk up to the village. Edward turned around and waved his brother to follow him, poor Al had no choice but to follow.

"Brother! Wait for me!" he said.

"Hurry up, Al" Said Ed "we don't have all da– "

"WATCH OUT!"

A huge bird-like shadow, covered Ed from above, as he looked up all he could see was a silhouette of a giant bird descending towards him, and soon after that everything went dark.

* * *

"We are so very sorry for what happened, sir, I can't apologize enough."

Ed woke up, but kept his eyes closed, his body was aching that it even hurt to blink his eyes, let alone open them. He heard two voices talking just a few feet from him one he couldn't recognize but the other was his brother.

"I-it's okay, madam, as long as Brother and your daughter are okay there is no harm done." Said Al.

Ed groaned and tried to put his head up, but to no avail, his body was still in pain, the two people jumped.

"Brother! You're awake!"

"Oh, thank heavens!"

"Yeah I'm awake," Ed managed to say "but could you people speak softly, my head hurts like heck!"

"Sorry" said the Lady and Al at the same time.

"What happened to me?" said Ed, this time he managed to open his eyes. "Where did that bird go?"

"What bird?" asked Al "do you mean that thing that crashed on you?"

"Yes, that thing."

"I am really sorry about that," said the woman again, for the tenth time now "it's just one of my daughter's toys."

"Mom!" Ed heard a young woman spoke, he looked around and there she was right above his head, she's a girl around nine to twelve, dressed up like a boy, with her long black hair tied to a ponytail, and by the look of her black eyes she was angry. "I told you it's not a toy!"

"Hush, Trisha, it's your own recklessness that got you and this young man injured!"

"I'm not hurt! And that guy just had a couple of bruises, no harm done right?"

"Speak for yourself." Said Ed cutting into the argument.

"Look at the boy!" yelled the mother "he can barely even move!"

"It's his fault for blocking my way anyways!"

"That is it!" raged the mother "go and get that monstrosity of yours cleaned up and go to your room!"

"But –"

"NOW!"

"Fine! I'll work on it again tomorrow! And make sure that kid doesn't block my way again!" she yelled and stormed out of the house, leaving the Elrics shocked at the stream of curses that can be heard from the outside. The mother sighed.

"I apologize for her rudeness, sirs," she bowed in an apology. "She's just too hard headed at for her own good, especially with that _thing._"

"What was that machine she was on when she landed on Ed?" asked Al.

"What are you two talking about?" said Ed "you mean that bird that ran me over?"

"That wasn't a bird" said the mother "Trisha said it was a flying machine."

"A flying machine?" Alphonse echoed "you mean, Trisha's trying to fly?"

The mother nodded, "She's been experimenting on that machine for years now, and as you can see; she's still stuck on the ground."

"Why would she want to do something that dangerous?" asked Al "no one ever flew before."

"I guess the kid wanted to be the first to do it." Said Ed "she want's to feel the glory of being the first person to fly."

"No, you're wrong." Shook the mother "Trisha's not like that, she's not the type of child who would go after fame or glory, there's more to her that, I just, don't know what her reason is."

"Maybe we could be of some help," said Al "providing that Trisha would let us, of course."

"Come of it, Al" said Ed "the girl's a stubborn mule, she won't ask for help."

"But brother, it won't hurt if we ask her."

"Suit yourself, but once I can get back on my feet I'm out of here, you can stay if you like."

"But you said you want to stay here for a while."

"Forget that! I'd rather take my chances with the colonel than get killed by a giant flightless bird."

"Colonel?" interrupted the mother "are you children are from the military?"

"Yes, ma'am; brother's a state alchemist you see, and we just came back from a job we have to do." Al paused for a bit and continued "if you don't want us in your home then we'd better find an inn to stay for tonight."

"Oh, don't bother." Said the lady "you two can stay here as long as you want, we don't mind."

"Thank you madam!"

"Just make sure you two keep your noses clean while your in this town, got that?"

"Yes, we will." Al turned to his brother "you hear that, brother? We get to stay here!...Ed?"

Edward was fast asleep on the couch oblivious to the whole conversation.

"Looks like your brother's making himself at home already" said Trisha's mother.

* * *

For the past few days, Edward took his time recovering, while Alphonse took _his _time persuading Trisha that he could help her.

"I said 'no'" she said while readjusting bolts on her machine.

"But I could help you out with some research, carry some things for you, or maybe even help you fly that machine for you, if I could fit in that thing."

Trisha sighed, "Okay" she said "if you really want to help me, then, could you help me fix a couple of things? But that's about it though."

"Really?" said Al "thanks for letting me help you."

"Don't get too happy," said Trisha putting her wrench down and looking at Al "I'm only letting you help because, your brother broke it, equivalent exchange, right? Your brother broke it and you help fix it."

"But you hurt my brother too" said Al rather ticked that they were blamed for the incident "so you could at least help him recover."

"Fair trade, I'll accept." Trisha then, picked up another wrench and gave it to Al, "here, you can help me tighten some bolts that got loose."

Al had no idea how to fix machines, he wished he paid a bit of attention to Winry when she was taking things apart. He looked at the broken down plane, most of the parts were broken beyond repair, he didn't know that the plane's collision on his brother was that severe, no wonder Ed was in pain. Then an idea hit him.

"But what if I fix the whole thing for you? If you let me." Asked Al putting the wrench down.

"How the heck would you do that?"

"Watch." Al took out a piece of chalk and started drawing a transmutation circle around the machine. Trisha was looking at it curiously.

"Are you an alchemist?" Al nodded, "Wow, I've never seen a real live alchemist before, can I watch?"

"Sure you can, but stand back a bit, I don't want you to get caught in the transmutation."

Trisha obediently stepped back and watched Alphonse place his hands at the edge of the circle; bright yellow light engulfed the whole machine and in just a few moments the whole plane was good as new, the wings were perfectly balanced, the crooked wheels were all aligned, and the cockpit (or at least the controls) was all back to normal. It looked more like a glider than a plane really, most of the controls were basic, just a simple lever that moves up, down, left, or right (imagine the plane the Wright brothers made). Al was impressed; he remembered reading some books about flying machines and found out that not one flight attempt was successful Al would love to see this one fly, Trisha meanwhile was bouncing in pure happiness.

"Oh, wow! I can't believe it!" she exulted checking every detail of her machine "it's all fixed! Thank you mister!"

"Your welcome, I'm happy to help," said Al, "but, please, call me Alphonse, or just Al if you like."

Trisha turned red all of a sudden, she looked down on the floor and said "Al, I'm really sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything, you know, running over your brother, being mad at you, everything . . . " tears started to flow down her face. "I'm really sorry . . . "

"It's okay, Trisha," comforted Al "I forgive you, don't be hard on yourself."

"But . . . "

"Now that's something I've been wanting to hear from you for a while now," the two children looked around and saw Ed, walking up to them, "don't worry Trisha, I forgive you too."

"Ed, are you sure it's okay for you to walk around?" said Al

"Yeah, it's okay," said Ed finally reaching them "still got some bruises but I'm all right."

"Are you sure?" asked Trisha "maybe you should rest for a bit."

"Aw, don't worry, I had plenty of rest for the past few days." Said Ed then he walked around the plane examining it bit by bit "You did a really nice job here Trisha, or is it because Al fixed it for you?"

"No way!" said Trisha "It looked the same way before Al fixed it!"

Ed grinned, "Just kidding. Still, I'm impressed, that someone this young could make a contraption like this, you must have been working hard on this."

"Yes, I have, I've been studying for years now," Trisha slumped a bit "but I still can't take this thing off the ground."

"Don't worry, Trisha" said Al "we're here we'll help you."

She smiled "Thanks a lot, maybe with your help maybe we could finally make it fly."

"Let's start working then!" announced Ed.

* * *

"Brother, what are you doing?" asked Al looking at his brother curiously.

It's been a week now since Ed and Al decided to help Trisha, and so far they weren't doing much progress. Today, they were in the town market, buying some things for Trisha's mom. Actually, Al was the one doing all the buying Ed was just walking around going in and out of every store he sees.

"Darn!" said Ed "nothing there."

"What are you looking for brother?" Al asked this time.

"I'm looking for a phone."

"How come?"

"So I could call headquarters."

"Why would you do that?"

"We're going to help Trisha with her flying machine, right?" said Ed looking around for another store, "I'm going to tell them we'll be gone for a while, but we can't tell them what we're doing or else Mustang would personally drag my ass back to Eastern HQ."

"How are you going to do that without telling them about the plane?– you're going to lie to them aren't you?"

"Bingo." Said Ed finally finding a store with a capable phone "what they don't know can't hurt them, right?"

"Right." Al sighed.

Edward picked up the phone and dialed the HQ's phone number, after a few seconds a faint ringing can be heard between the Elrics. Ed covered the phone's mouth piece.

"Hey, Al," he said "have we ever had chickenpox?"

"Not yet."

"Perfect." The phone operator answered the phone "Hello? This is Edward Elric, I need to speak to Colonel Roy Mustang, could you please patch me to his phone? Thanks."

Ed covered the mouth piece again and looked at his brother, changing his voice to something that sounds sick, "Al, what do I sound like?" he asked.

"Sick."

"Great," Ed heard a faint 'Colonel Mustang speaking' from the phone, and pretended to groan, "Hello, Sir? Really sorry I couldn't get to HQ early as expected, you see I have the chicken pox right now, and -groan- I don't feel well . . . yeah don't worry I'm resting right now, Al's taking care of me, don't worry . . . I'll be back as soon as I feel better. Bye -groan- _darn it, I'm itchy_."

Ed hung up and looked at Al triumphantly "That bought us some time, that idiot Colonel didn't even suspect a thing. Now let's get back, and help out, Trisha."

* * *

For the past few days the three busied themselves doing research on ways to keep the plane airborne. With Trisha alone, she already accomplished the plane's aerodynamics by customizing the wings so it could easily adapt to wind change, and she also managed to create the machine's controls, their only problem now is: how to make it fly.

"Oh . . . my back!" moaned Ed "I think I broke it."

"Don't be such a baby," said Trisha "it's just a small fall, it's nothing to sneeze at."

"Falling _fifty times_ in one day, _is _something to sneeze at!"

"Trisha," said Al while fixing the broken machine again through alchemy "I think we should call it a day, I can't fix Ed like I can fix this flying machine of yours."

"Aw! But it's only five o'clock!" she whined, "what if we could at least take a rest?"

"Fine by me," said Ed "as long as I could rest my body."

"See, even Ed agrees!" Trisha pointed out.

"Okay," said Al "we should rest."

For an hour they took advantage of their time of rest talking, or rather, Al and Trisha talking while Ed slept in a corner.

"Thanks a lot again for helping me out with this," said Trisha "I'm really happy that you guys would help, I've been working on this for a real long time now on my own."

"You mean no one's helping you before we came?" said Al, Trisha nodded.

"Yeah, they don't like me building it at all, they said it might attract the military's attention," she placed her hand on the back of her head and lied down, "heck, the military completely ignores this place, ever notice why this place is so peaceful?"

"I've sort of noticed that." Said Al.

"You mean other than Al and me. There's no one from the military here?" asked Ed who was supposed to be sleeping. Again, Trisha nodded.

"Why would the military ignore this town?" asked Al.

"Simple, it's windy" Ed replied, Al looked at him curiously "the wind here is too strong that it messes up the phone's sound frequency, any communication through a phone would be useless, and that's about the only way the military sends info from one place to another, you noticed that there's only one phone in town? That one's probably lucky enough to find a signal. And besides, there's nothing in this town that can be of any use to the military, well, except for Trisha's flying machine."

"I guess you're right." Said Trisha "that might be the reason why they don't come to this place. What about you guys? What are you two doing here, being in the military and all, are you here for inspection?"

"Not really," said Al "we just finished an assignment, and we were supposed to head back to headquarters, but brother wanted to pass by here."

"Are you guys escaping work or something?"

"You can say that." Said Ed. Trisha laughed.

"I don't know about you two," said Ed, standing up "but I'm going back to work."

"Me too, I'm ready for another round."

"Same here."

The three continued on with work; Ed and Trisha took turns as pilots while Al helped with pushing the plane. Unfortunately, the plane would always go off balance sending either pilot on a very painful landing, in Edward's case, face first, ten times.

"Maybe we should call it a day . . . " said Al looking at his beaten up brother.

* * *

It's been a week now and so far none of them had any idea on how to get the plane off the ground, Ed and Trisha's bruises were proof of their recent failures. Finding out about their dangerous stunts, Trisha's mother forbid them to go near the plane one day.

"But mom!" complained the frustrated daughter "we're close! I can feel it!"

"Your close, all right" said the mother "close to getting yourselves broken limbs!"

"Could you at least let me fix the plane?"

"No" the mother said sternly "I'm not even going to let you three near that thing, now go outside and help the Elrics with chores, and don't let me catch you near that plane."

---

"Hey, Ed" asked Al "when are we going back to headquarters? You can't have chicken pox forever."

"I know that," said Ed "I'll call again soon, maybe he'll fall for my 'I'm suffering from influenza' excuse."

"The Colonel has your medical records, he'll just look at your immunization records and know your lying."

"Damn, your right."

"_I cannot believe this_!"Trisha was raging as she advanced her way to them. "Mom won't let us work on the plane today! She's so mean!"

"She just wants us to get at least a day of rest." Said Al "You don't need to be mad at her."

"But we're so close!"

"Yeah," said Ed while chopping wood "close to getting broken limbs, Winry's going to kill me if I break my automail."

"She said the same thing!"

"Relax," said Al "we could at least use this day to get some rest."

"That's what nighttime is for!"

"Trisha . . . " warned Al.

"Okay, okay, I'll rest . . . but can I help you guys?"

"Be our guest," said Ed "it's going to be hard carrying all these wood back to your house."

"No problem!" All three of them carried a pile of fire wood and started walking back, to the house, Trisha carrying the least since the wood was too heavy for her.

"Hey guys," she said "I've been wondering, why did you two join the military anyways?"

The two were silent for a few seconds looking at each other like they were expecting this question for a while now.

"Actually, I'm the only one who joined up, as a state alchemist, Al here is a civilian."

"Really? But still, why did you join?"

The Elrics were silent for a moment, it was Al who responded next. "We want to fix something we did a long time ago, we- I mean brother- joined the State because that's the only way we could get more information on how to fix it."

"Wow, you two must have done something really bad to be that desperate to join the State."

"You can say that." Said Ed. Seeing the look on their faces, Trisha didn't even bother asking anymore. Instead, she smiled and beamed at them.

"Wanna know why I'm building a flying machine?" she asked, Ed and Al looked at her "I want to fly all over Amestris! See all the places like Aquroya, and other tourist spot without paying for a train ride, maybe even fly up to Drachma and some other countries. But most of all I want to go to Xing."

"Xing? How come?" asked Al.

"Xing, as you know, specialize on medical alchemy, I want to go there so I could find a cure to–"

"Cure to what?" asked Ed

"Nothing," she stammered "it's nothing, forget about it."

Just in case the Elrics wouldn't push the topic, Trisha ran the rest of the way leaving the confused brothers behind.

"What do you think she meant by looking for a 'cure'?" Al asked.

"Don't know, Al, but I think we shouldn't worry about that, for now."

"I guess . . . "

* * *

"Hello?" said Ed "this is Edward Elric, could I speak to Colonel Mustang?"

"Okay, Mister Elric," said the phone operator "I'll patch you in, give me a few seconds."

"I can wait." Ed heard ringing again, but this time it was Mustang who answered.

"Full Metal, you've been gone for two weeks now, chicken pox doesn't last that long." Said Mustang not even bothering for a greeting.

"Sorry, Sir" said Ed "my chicken pox healed weeks ago, unfortunately, I got pneumonia days later."

"What did you do? Slipped on a puddle and drowned?"

"Really funny, Sir, hilarious." Ed said sarcastically.

"So, how long will you be unavailable?"

"A few weeks."

"Pneumonia, doesn't last that long."

"Could you please let me have a few weeks off?"

"Sure, Full Metal, I'll give you two weeks, after that I want you two here as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir." Ed hung up, and sighed.

"I don't think he bought that one" he said to himself.

"I told you," said Trisha "you should have told him that you have influenza!"

"Can't do that, I already got my immunization shot when I was little, he would know I'm faking it."

"Too bad, now hurry up! You only have two weeks left right? Let's go!"

"Okay, okay, let's head back."

---

"Okay, Ed" said Trisha, looking down on Ed's badly bruised pile of a body "one more test flight and we're done for today."

"Let's not and say we did?" moaned Ed

"Don't be such a baby."

"A _baby _would have been torn to pieces after that impact!"

"Are you wussing out on me?"

"I'm not wussing out!" yelled Ed, "I'm just trying to keep myself from being corned beef!"

"That's wussing out." Trisha pointed out.

"I don't want to die!"

"Trisha," said Al, "I think we should let brother rest, let's work on this tomorrow."

"But . . . Oh, okay, but promise me Ed, you'll fly tomorrow." Poor Ed just whimpered and moaned.

"He promises." Said Al.

On the way back home, Trisha was helping Ed limp his way up to the house while Al carried the plane up to storage. Ed was thankful that someone was supporting him as he walked or else he would have flopped down on the ground and lay there for days, he looked at his helper who appears to be struggling as well, her breathing came in pants, and she was sweating profusely, this worried Ed.

"Trisha, you don't need to try that hard, I can walk by myself." He said. Trisha didn't answer.

"Trisha?"

"Ed . . . " she panted, struggling to speak "I . . . can't . . . "

She didn't even have a chance to finish, the moment they took another step, Trisha collapsed sending both of them on the ground. Ed immediately sat up, all fatigue completely washed away, and cradled his fallen friend.

"Trisha!" he said slightly shaking her "are you okay? Say something! Al! Come here, quick!"

"Brother, what's the matter?" said Al but seeing Trisha in a very bad condition he immediately took her from Ed and stared running toward the house. "Ma'am! We need help! It's Trisha!"

"What's the ma– oh my goodness!" her mother said "Trisha, what happened?"

"She just collapsed on the way here! We don't know why." Said Ed reaching the front door.

"Take her to bed, quick!" the mom ordered Al who swiftly did what he was told. "Edward, I want you to call the doctor, please."

---

'The young lady needs to rest' that was about the only word of wisdom the doctor could provide the worried mother, but she knew better, this sickness of hers is something she might not survive from, as the doctor explained that she might only have a few more days to live, her fears were confirmed, her heart broke and wept.

The Elrics, meanwhile, tried not to believe as they heard the old doctor's proclamation, they both sat there in Trisha's room, watching her labored breathing, her occasional moans and whimpers, yet still both of them slowly realizing the reality of Trisha's sickness. They knew the moment the doctor said it; she was suffering from the same decease as their departed mother. As they sat with her in that cold and quiet room, the only thing they could do was watch her, pleading silently to whatever conscious part of her _please be okay_, practically praying to whatever god there is, that the past won't repeat itself again.

---

Three days have passed; still, no improvement. Ed and Al did all they could do to help her out, to make her comfortable, feed her, and even clean her up, the mother did the same, but sometimes she would stay for hours and hours in her daughter's room keeping her company, clutching her hand, and even talking to her, but most of the time the Elrics would see her kneeling down in prayer. A week has already passed, yet again no improvement, but the heart wrenching truth was: no one expected her to.

"Anyone here?" Edward heard a faint voice as he entered her room one day, Trisha was wide awake looking around, when she spotted Ed she smiled "hey Ed, I thought I woke up with no one here again."

"Trisha," Ed managed to say "are you feeling any better?"

"Not really . . . " she frowned, "could you stay here for a while, Ed? It feels kind of lonely when you wake up without anyone here to talk to."

"How long have you been waking up?" asked Ed, quickly taking a seat on a nearby chair.

"I think a couple of days, but all the time no one was here." She said "I want to know: how's mom? Is she doing well?"

Ed nodded, "Your mom's been worried sick about you."

"Could you tell mom not to worry? I don't like it when she's sad . . . " she said.

"You could tell her yourself, I'll just call her and you guys could talk." Trisha shook her head "why don't you want to?"

"I told you; I don't want to see her sad, I don't want her crying because of me, the only time I ever saw her cry was when dad left for the military and never came back, I don't want to see her sad because of me, could you tell her, Ed?"

"Sure, I will" Trisha smiled.

"Hey, Ed wanna know the real reason why I want to fly?" she asked

"You said you want to go to other places."

"True, yes." She looked out the window "but the real truth was I wanted to go to Xing, so I could go find a cure to this problem of mine, and after that take mom flying with me and go find Dad . . . "

She sighed, "I guess it's already too late, I didn't even get to make my plane fly . . . " tears started flowing down her eyes, "maybe when I get to heaven I could fly there all the time, maybe if I'm lucky I get to see dad there, too."

"Trisha . . . "said Ed, clenching his fists "don't say that . . . "

"Ed, when are you and Al leaving?" she said to change the subject.

"Next week."

"Could you do me a favor before you leave?"

"What?"

"Could you please burn my plane, so they could bury it with me when I die?"

"I told you . . . don't say that, your not dying yet."

"Please Ed?"

"...Sure, but promise me this, don't die yet."

"I promise . . . " she yawned, "looks like I'm getting sleepy again . . . remember to tell mom what I told you, okay?" Ed nodded.

"Thanks . . . good night." Then Trisha went to sleep again.

In panic Edward immediately checked her pulse, breathing a sigh of relief as he felt her heart beating. Soon afterwards, he left the room and gave Trisha's mom her message.

* * *

"Brother," asked Al "where are you taking the plane?"

"Somewhere, Al" said Ed "could you stay here and watch Trisha for me?"

"Okay, but what are you going to do with the plane?"

"I'm going to make it fly."

---

Edward stood at the highest cliff in Brezza, Gale cliff, where the winds were much more ferocious than the winds back in town, Edward grimaced; if his theory was correct, he could make this machine fly, if he was wrong, then he would die earlier than Trisha, he violently shook his head at the thought. The plane was swaying right behind him, but its weight kept it on the ground, he had to give Trisha credit for building it quite well.

_...I didn't even get to make my plane fly . . . _

Trisha's words hovered over him, making him more determined to fly.

"I promise you, Trisha, you will fly." Ed brought the plane to the very edge, holding on to the controls preparing to make the dive. Thoughts of failing kept him back, the thought of Al, all alone if he dies, Trisha not waking up anymore. Ed chuckled.

"Talk about a leap of faith," he looked at the village then at the sky "Al, Mom, especially you Trisha, this is for you guys."

Edward took a deep breath and plunged himself and the plane down the cliff.

* * *

"Where are we going?" asked Trisha

"Yeah, brother, where?" asked Al.

"You'll see." Said Ed.

The three of them walked their way up to Gale Cliff. Al carrying the plane with him while Ed carried Trisha on his back. Ed's bruises and scars from his past crashes didn't bother him at all. All his strengths were focused on getting Trisha up the cliff and his task at hand.

"What are we going to do?" Trisha asked the moment they reached the very top.

"Al," said Ed "could you make that seat big enough for two people to fit?"

"Okay," said his brother "I still don't know what we're doing here though."

"You guys haven't figured out yet? Were flying!" Trisha and Al looked at him unbelievingly.

"But that plane would only fit one person." Said Trisha.

"Don't worry about that, I fixed it last night," reassured Ed "it turns out the problem was it needs to be in a higher elevation for it to fly, and it needs to have certain amount of weight for it to be balanced, don't worry I tried it out before we came here."

"But, brother, you said only two people can fit, what about me?"

"Look behind that tree over there," Al obeyed and looked, behind the tree was a duplicate of the first plane.

"You made another one?" said Al very amazed "how long did it take you?"

"Only a few minutes, I studied Trisha's blueprints and made another one through alchemy."

"So now all of us can fly!" said Trisha.

"Hurry up Al," said Ed "strap yourself up, and follow my lead."

Ed took Trisha and went to the first plane, he let her sit down first and strapped her up, soon after that he sat down and secured himself and took the controls.

"Al, you ready?"

"Yes!"

"Hold on tight Trisha. The first few seconds will be bumpy."

"Ed? ..." said Trisha. "Why are you doing this for me?"

Ed looked at her and smiled, "Trisha you should remember this: We only have one life to live, we should at least make this short time worthwhile and live it as best as we can before we leave. This is your dream Trisha, you should at least fulfill it before _you _leave."

"Ed . . . "

"Everyone ready?" Ed yelled "okay, Al, you know the controls right? Follow me ten seconds after we jumped, okay?"

"Got it!"

"Trisha, you ready?" She nodded. "Hold on tight okay?"

Ed edged himself on the very edge of the cliff took a deep breath, and for the second time that week he plunged himself down the cliff, as he rehearsed many times before he pulled back the controls and let the plane catch enough wind, moments later they were high in the clouds.

"Oh my gosh!" Trisha yelled right beside him "we're flying! We're really flying!"

Edward was right beside her laughing, "And here I thought we wouldn't make it!"

"Brother! I'm flying!" yelled Al right behind them, "this is wonderful!"

Trisha loved the feeling of the wind blowing on her face as She, Ed, and Al glided their way through the vast, wide sky, she couldn't help but scream and laugh in delight as she saw her town right beneath her. She looked behind and saw Alphonse right behind them, she was pretty sure that inside that suit of armor was a boy feeling the same thrill and delight, she feels right now. She looked at Ed, she couldn't help but be joyful, because of him and Al, she wouldn't be here right now, in the sky, tears of joy flowed from her face, she quickly wiped them off and savored the beautiful scenery all around her.

They landed an hour later, right in the field where they first met, the field that Trisha first ran over Ed. To them the whole fiasco was like far beyond in the past, even the Trisha collapsing was like a long time ago. The thrill of the flight stayed with them even when they landed, Edward and Trisha landing first, Al following from behind.

"See, Trisha?" said Ed unstrapping himself and getting down from the plane "you _did _get to fly– Trisha?"

Trisha unstrapped and let herself fall onto Edward, she was smiling, but her breathing was shallow and she was tired.

"Trisha!"

"Brother!" said Al running up to them "what's wrong?"

"Don't worry, Al" she said "I'm just tired, I think I'm going to sleep for a while . . . "

"Trisha, don't sleep yet." Shook Ed.

"Ed, thanks a lot . . . you know for letting me fly, at least I got to, once . . . "

"Trisha, don't be like that . . . "

"Al, thanks for everything, helping me with the plane and all . . . "

"Trisha . . . " said Al, sitting along with his brother.

"...you guys are kind of like my big brothers . . . sorry that I was a jerk to you two in the beginning."

"We told you already. We forgive you."

"Ed, promise me you'll do what I asked, please?"

Ed pulled Trisha into a tight hug, tears brimming down his eyes "I promise, I won't let anyone be Lady of the Skies, other than you. I won't let anyone have that plane."

"Thanks;'Lady of the Skies' . . . " she echoed "I like it . . . "

"Yeah," said Al "it fits you pretty well."

"You think so? ... thanks for telling me . . . " Trisha yawned and smiled up at them " . . . I'm getting really tired . . . good night . . . Ed, Al, I love you . . . and . . . I hope . . . you guys . . . would fulfill your dreams . . . too . . . like you did . . . for . . . me . . . "

And for the final time, Trisha Vale closed her cheerful black eyes, never to wake again . . . she passed on, smiling.

* * *

A week later, Trisha was buried.

Everyone in the village saw the spectacular display. The three of them flying around the sky were an impressive sight to behold. Trisha's mother watched in joy as she saw her child in the air, after years of hard work, she finally fulfilled it only moments before her death. By the time her mother and some of the villagers reached the landing area, the only scene that met them was the Elrics holding Trisha's cold body.

It didn't matter to the Elrics that they were two weeks late getting back to Eastern HQ, as promised the Elrics burned the flying machines, along with the notes and blueprints, and buried them along with her grave up on top of Gale Cliff. A simple little grave that's all that it was yet it became the town's trademark many years later. A tomb stone lay there in honor of her memory.

_Trisha Vale_

'_The Lady of the Skies'_

* * *

End. . .

... darn, I shouldn't have been listening to the FMA soundtrack while writing this, and around the part of 'Parting' too. . . now I feel sad killing off my OC. . .

-looks at number of pages-

19 pages; 6158 words.

Oh my gosh, I wrote that much? No wonder my hands ache.

To change the subject: if you guys read this long fan fic of mine I'm happy, I really went all out on this one just like 'In Memory'.

Comments would be greatly appreciated, flames will be dipped in water, especially yours little sister!

Off to nurse my aching hands . . .


End file.
